1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to operation panels of image forming apparatuses that have functions such as a copying machine function, a printer function, a fax machine function etc.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in a compound machine that has a copy machine function, a printer function, and a fax machine function, there has been a technique to enable another operation panel that is loaded as optional equipment to operate in conjunction with an operation panel that is included as standard equipment when such an optional operation panel is loaded. Also, there has been a technique to display detailed description of functions that are configured when various settings are set through the operation panel of a copy machine to which an information equipment that has a display function is connected.
However, aforementioned conventional equipment can display only items and contents that are predefined such as print menu list and detailed description of functions when another panel is loaded as extended equipment.
Therefore, selecting menu items can be difficult for users who do not have enough understanding of the functions of the image forming apparatus because information necessary for them may not be displayed, or, on the other hand, selecting menu items each time could be bothersome for users who often use the image forming apparatus and have a lot of knowledge on its functions because totally unnecessary information for them may be displayed. As described above, there have been various problems depending on the users' level of knowledge on the operation of the image forming apparatus.